Sharing is Caring
by Miss Poison
Summary: Fred and George have always shared everything so why should this be any different. Except George doesn't want to share this time and he even told Fred that he wasn't allowed to try. But Fred really wants George to share since he really wants to try a piece too. Is he willing to risk betraying his brother's trust for a little taste SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"George! You home?" I yell when I enter our flat.

There is no answer so I assume he is either in the shower or not home yet. I walk across the room to the fridge and grab a drink.

George has been away a lot more lately and we are not as close as we used to be. I know the reason why but still it stings a bit to know something like this could drive a wedge between us.

We used to share everything, to the point most people thought we shared our thoughts. Which we don't, well at least not yet. We were working on a new project that could have accomplished that, but recently his mind was elsewhere and not at our shop. I don't blame him though, if I was allowed to pursue what he was then I have no doubt that I would be distracted too. But Sadly I wasn't allowed he made that very clear.

I wander over to George's room and sit on the edge of his bed. I reach under his bed and smile when my hand meets the box he has hidden under here. I pull it out and set it on the bed beside me. I take off the lid and look at the contents, picture, letters, a scarf, and various other little things. Picking up one of the larger pictures from a wizarding magazine and the model moves slightly and gives me a smirk then winks. I feel my insides flutter and my heart skips a beat, I put the picture back before I feel the need to further explore my desires.

I jump when I hear a knock at the door and quickly put everything back where they were. I take a deep breath and go answer the door.

I don't know who I am expecting to be behind the door, but as I open the fully and see who it is, it is definitely no one I would have expected.

"Hey Fred, you busy?"

The one thing George refuses to share.

Harry Potter

**So what do you think should I keep going?**

**Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter but I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in the first chapters**

**Regardless it is still not mine**

* * *

"Harry?" I ask.

Without another word he goes straight to the couch, drops a bag on the ground beside him and brings his legs up on the couch also, wasting no time making himself comfortable.

"Sorry for just coming unannounced like this." He shifts uncomfortably. "I just really needed to get out of that place."

Taking a closer look, at the boy curled up on his couch, he sees that Harry's clothes are soaked and he was shaking slightly. Was it raining outside?

"Come with me, I think there are some clothes that don't fit me but may fit you." When I see Harry was about to protest I grab his arm and drag him my room. "None of that Harry, you are soaked and you need dry clothes I have dry clothes. But how about you go take a hot shower to warm yourself up first?"

I go into my room to search for clothes that would fit the smaller boy. Shifting through some my old clothes before a certain shirt catches my eye. A silk button up shirt, that Ginny gave to me for Christmas, it isn't actually too small on me but I can already imagine how gorgeous Harry would look in it. Quickly I look for a bottom to finish the look. He will look amazing. Just because I'm not allowed to touch doesn't mean I can't look.

Hearing the shower turn on, I quickly grab a pair of black pants and walk over to the bathroom. I knock on the door hoping he is too wrapped up in his shower to notice me slip in and place the clothes inside.

Sure enough he doesn't notice me enter since his back is to me. I try to keep my eyes off of the perfection in-front of me, before I am tempted to do something with him.

Quietly I put down the clothes and turn to leave. But just as I turn I catch a flash of pale skin in the corner of my eye. My breath catches in my throat. Oh Merlin, I didn't think it would be so hard just to bring clothes to him.

One glimpse won't hurt anyone will it? Nah, I don't think so.

I turn more toward the shower and there he is. His back is to me so I can't see his face but I won't complain the view I get is just a good. Water flows down his and over his torso and down his thighs cleaning and washing over every inch of that porcelain skin. Caressed by the warm water his pale skin flushes with its warmth.

I never in my life did I think that that one day I would be jealous over water, but I am. Oh how I long to replace the streams of water with my hands and caress along each curve, over every scar and through those silky locks of hair. And then I would replace my hands with my lips and-

I pull myself from that trial of thought and out of the bathroom.

No. I can't think down that road; George would never forgive me if I did.

Quickly, I cross the room into the kitchen to busy myself with something else. Harry will be hungry when he is done and something warm might help him feel a bit better.

Soup. I'll make soup. I just need to go to the fridge and grab all the ingredients I'll need then I can make something. Hah, my family should see me now as I work in the kitchen. They probably wouldn't believe their eyes. I don't get why people keep assuming that just because I am a prankster and I am go at making mischievous things means I am worthless when it comes to being in the kitchen. The same basics are involved; measurement, a steady hand, a clear mind, etc…

Reaching for the peppers I don't notice someone walking into the kitchen until I start to hum. A laugh from behind me breaks me out of my daze.

"I didn't know you cook." Harry says from the doorway.

I laugh. "Yeah, most people don't." I keep my attention on the work in-front of me and don't look at Harry.

It's only after I finish chopping the rest of the ingredients, added them to the pot and stir a couple of times before I turn to face Harry. I'm not prepared for what I see because it's not what I expected. What I expected to see was Harry dressed in the clothes I picked out for him but that's not what he is wearing not by a long shot. Instead I'm faced with a freshly showered Harry whose hair is still damp and skin still flushed wearing only one of my oversized t-shirts.

Where did he even find that? I thought I had that shirt buried somewhere in the back of my closet since I never wear it. But here's Harry clearly wearing it and not what I bought him. And seeing him like this is definitely too good to be true.

"Um, Fred?" Harry cocks his head looking at me.

"W-what about the clothes I left for you?" I ask. Harry blushes and looks at his feet.

Merlin what have I done to deserve this torture. I swear I'll be good. No more pranks, no jokes and no lies, bloody hell even I don't believe myself.

"Well I kind of dropped them accidently into the tub and they got all wet, so I went and got something else instead." Harry blushes again. "I hope you don't mind this looked comfortable and well I needed something to wear until my clothes are dry and clean."

"Yeah, it's okay. You need something to wear, right?" I say carefully. "Anyways…you hungry?"

"Starving." He replies with a smile.

"This should be done soon so you don't have to wait long."

"Mmm, smells amazing." Mesmerized, I watch the tip of his tongue peek out between lips wetting them and I resist the temptation to do the same.

Harry walks up beside me leaning over my shoulder to look into the pot. I can feel him through the clothes and have to stop myself from pulling him closer.

"Fred? Harry? What's going on?"

I spin around but I already know who it is standing there in the doorway. Someone who was supposed to be gone for another hour or two. Someone who made me swear I would stay away from Harry. Someone who I didn't hear come in because I was too distracted.

George

How bad must this look to him? Harry blushing, standing almost on top of me and wearing only a shirt that just happens to be mine. Oh George, please forgive me.

* * *

**Oh no Fred is in trouble, what's going to happen next?**

**Review if you like it so far**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter but I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in the first chapters**

**Regardless it is still not mine**

* * *

**xXx**

"_Fred? Harry? What's going on?"_

_I spin around but I already know who it is standing there in the doorway. Someone who was supposed to be gone for another hour or two. Someone who made me swear I would stay away from Harry. Someone who I didn't hear come in because I was too distracted. _

_George_

_How bad must this look to him? Harry blushing, standing almost on top of me and wearing only a shirt that just happens to be mine. Oh George, please forgive me._

_**xXx**_

When George was going home he wasn't expecting anything specific but he was definitely not expecting to see the sight which he was welcomed home with. His twin and his- and Harry flirting in the kitchen. Harry was even wearing Fred's shirt!

Why was he wearing Fred's shirt? Was he even wearing anything underneath it? What were they doing before he got here?

Fred you promised!

"George! Look Fred can cook!" Harry laughed. "You two are just full of surprises."

George smiles and laughs; he knows it's fake but he hopes that it's good enough to at least fool Harry.

Oh Harry. George doesn't know when his crush on the teen had started or when it had gotten so bad but he doesn't want to make things awkward. Not for him or Fred or Harry.

"He is just full of surprises." George smiles. He turns his gaze towards his twin for the first time since he entered the room. Fred's eyes were full of guilt and that was enough to tell George what he thought was true.

"So where were you?" Harry is still leaning towards Fred even though Fred seemed to be slowly moving away. Too late for that Fred you've already been caught.

George sighed. "Um, there were some ideas me and Fred were thinking about and I went out to get the things we could use for them."

He almost forgot where he was before he got home. Looking down at his feet he sees the bags of ingredient and stuff from where it fell when he entered the room. He was excited to get back because he found some really great things at the shops and knew Fred would love to see what he got. But when he walked into the house that was the last thing on his mind.

"Wanna see what I got?" He picked up the bags from the floor and brought them over to the table.

"Yeah!" Fred walks over to George and grabs the other bag from the floor and starts to follow George into the other room.

"Harry? You coming?" Fred asks.

Harry looks down at the pot on the stove again. The scent on the food was too much to resist and the longer he stood there the more his mouth watered. For the pass week he was being '_punished_' for something he can't remember doing and because of that food hasn't really been plentiful the past few days.

"No…I think I'll stay right here to sample your cooking skills." Harry smirked. "I got to make sure you didn't slip anything in it while I wasn't looking."

"I'm offended." Fred gasps mocking hurt. "Do you trust me so little that you'd think I would stoop so low?"

"Oh I trust you Freddie. Just not with anything I would put in my mouth." Harry goes to the cupboard to grab a bowl.

Fred can't help but blush at what Harry said and is about to reply when George grabs his arm pulling him towards the other room. Fred meets his twin's eyes and all he sees is betrayal. He slowly follows George out of the room wishing to be anywhere else. This conversation is not one he wants to have but it's unavoidable.

When they enter George's room he watches as his brother takes out his wand. Fred braces himself for whatever punishment George sees fit. After a few seconds go by without anything happening he opens his eyes and sees George casting a sound-proofing charm on the room. He is silent as he crosses the room to his bed and sitting down he starts taking things out of their bags and scattering them across the bed and all without making a sound.

"George let me explain." Fred says breaking the silence. "I know what it looked like but it wasn't like that at all."

"I trusted you too Fred." George says. His words come out as a whisper.

"Trusted?"

George sighs and runs his hand through his hair but not meeting Fred's pleading gaze.

"Yeah Fred, I trusted you." George says. "I trusted you when I confided in my best friend and twin about the guy I've had a crush on for years and you said you were okay with it and wouldn't interfere. You said you supported me! You even wished me luck!"

"George…" Fred starts.

"No Fred. I don't want to hear you make up an excuse about how it wasn't what it looked like and I misunderstood the situation." He pauses and takes a breath. "Yes, I might have misunderstood the situation but I didn't misunderstand the look in your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Fred asks carefully.

"Fred, I know you better than anybody else just like you know me. I saw that you want Harry and by the look he was giving you-"

George stops what he was saying and walks further away so that he is in front of the window. A hundred thoughts are running through his head and he just needed to stop talking before they all came out. Fred really betrayed his trust with this and he didn't know what he should do. What happened to them to bring them to this point?

Fred was in a similar state his thoughts were running a while a minute. But unlike his brother those thoughts were having difficulty forming into words. It was never this hard to talk to his twin. He wanted to make things right and tell George that what he was saying wasn't true but he would easily be able to see the lie. Things needed to get back to the way they used to be.

Unaware of each other's thought they stood in silence in the too quiet room waiting for the other to break the silence and the same thought was running through both of their head; '_Is Harry worth this?'_

"By the way he was looking at you Fred I can tell that the feelings you have for him are mutual. So it looks like you get what you want brother."

"That's not what I want!" Fred yelled. "You are my brother, my _twin_ brother. That means a whole lot more than some crush. I'm not going to risk us for that, losing you isn't worth that. And as for any feeling I may have for Harry I wasn't going to act on it. I wouldn't betray you like that."

The last few words come out soft and pleading, yet George still has his back to him. Fred doesn't know what else he could say to fix this. He would do or say just about anything to fix them.

George sighs again and finally turns to meet Fred's eyes.

"Fred, I-" _Knock knock knock_

The sudden noise startled both of them and stopping whatever George was going say. Frustrated Fred glared at the door at whatever interrupted them.

"Fred? George?" Immediately at the familiar voice his gaze softens. Of course Harry would be worried about them. How long had they been in here?

Fred's change in reaction did not go unnoticed. George smiled softly at his brother and puts a hand on shoulder. Fred turns his head away from the door at the touch.

"Don't worry about me. Go for it. I can already see the two of you together." George smiles sadly. "You two will look good together."

George turns away from him and opens the door. Smiling at Harry as he passes he leaves the room.

"I forgot something at the shop I'm just going to head back for a bit and get it. Be back soon." George picks up a jacket and quickly leaves.

"What happened?" Harry asks; concern is clearly etched into his features still looking at the door George just left through.

_Oh Harry_

* * *

**Yeah…so I didn't mean for this chapter to take a turn for the angst but it had a mind of its own. It will get better I promise there will be a nice happy (threesome?) ending.**

**Review if you want to see them all make up**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter but I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in the first chapters**

**Regardless it is still not mine**

**xXx**

* * *

"What happened?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder at the door George left through.

"He forgot to pick up something, but don't worry he'll be back soon." _I hope. _

"Oh okay…" He says walking over to the bed and lowering himself down.

"So how about that food?"

"Hm?" His eyes look so far away like his mind is in a far away land. Looking at those same eyes that have captured his attention a thousand times it's easy to remember why he fell for him.

Fred walks over to where Harry is sitting on the bed and carefully lays his hand on the boy's shoulder so he doesn't startle him. "Harry?"

Harry eyes widen as he notices he is not alone in the room. He smiles shyly and stands.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Now the food." He claps his hands and

Harry suddenly looks so wore and tired the years of stress taking its toll. There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were slowly starting to droop.

"You look like you're about to drop Harry." Fred says gently. "When was the last time you even got a full night's rest?"

"I sleep fine enough." Harry lowers his eyes and picks at the edge of the blanket.

"That's not very convincing."

"Fred…"

"No Harry, you need rest."

When he gets no response he looks beside him. His eyes meet wide emerald eyes filled with fear. As fast as the emotion appeared it was gone and Harry was back looking at the floor.

"But it's late so you can just stay here for the night. I'll just go get the extra blankets and stuff and you can have the guest room all to yourself." Even though he tried to hide it he saw the way Harry's eyes light up at his words and Fred couldn't help but smile at making the teen happy again.

He walks out of the room to get the room ready for Harry.

"Thanks Fred." Harry said barely above a whisper.

"Don't thank me; I just got you dry so why would I send you back out in the rain?"

"Thanks anyways." He smiles

Preparing the spare room doesn't take long and before long he is back in his twin's room to tell Harry. But when he opens the door he finds Harry curled up in the middle of the bed fast asleep.

"Harry?"

The raven haired teen grumbled a bit and made a few unimpressed noises but otherwise stays fast asleep curled into George's pillow.

Fred sighed. There was no way he was going to move Harry without waking him, and Harry definitely needed an uninterrupted night's rest.

As quietly as he can he closes the door leaving the raven beauty to sleep soundly.

"Oh Harry..." He sighed and went to clean the mess he made in the kitchen

* * *

xXx

Fred sat down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

How did things get so messed up so fast?

Oh George... He was sorry, incredibly sorry. Now he just wished his twin knew it.

He would do anything to make things right. His relationship with his brother was worth so much more then a misunderstanding. Sure he liked Harry but he wasn't going to do anything about it. And then today Harry just walks in and everything is messed up because Fred caught them in an awkward situation that wasn't as it appeared.

George didn't even give him a chance to really explain.

Now there was a wedge between them he felt it form the second George laid eyes on them. Could he ever get their relationship back to how it was? Probably not, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

No more Harry. He would stay friends but with a little more friendly distance. That way there wouldn't be anymore situations that could be seen as anything more then friendly.

He would fix this. He had to.

Maybe he could even help Fred get his man. Drop some hints. Set up some traps to get Harry to start thinking of George in a more romantic light. Yes, that is how he can make it up to him.

Plans start tomorrow.

* * *

xXx

George sat silently at the bar looking down into the empty glass.

He didn't know what to do. If someone asked him yesterday if there was anyone he trusted without hesitation. Without blinking he would say Fred.

Fred was his twin; no one knew him like Fred. He knew what he liked and didn't. He was the one person who has always had his back from the beginning. Just like he had Fred's. They were two sides of the same coin. People had a hard and next to impossible time telling them apart. And honestly even he thought they would always be inseparable.

There was a wedge between them now. Trust has been betrayed and he wasn't going to just give it back. Fred to the steps to betrayed the trust he gave him and if he wants it back then he is going to have to earn it.

"Who did it?"

George looks up to see a pair of dull green eyes looking his way. The shade of green was off and that bothered him. They just weren't green enough. Not the kind of green that takes his gaze captive and sees deep within him and captured his heart.

No that green can only be found in one pair of eyes. He sighed again. And now those eyes will never look at him with love and adoration that he yearns for. No but one day they could be directed to his twin full of emotion and love. And he will sit quietly and smile even though he is dying inside with betrayal and jealousy.

Fred and Harry. Together. Wow he didn't see that coming.

The girl beside him looks at him expectantly. Did she say something? George tries hard to come up with an answer.

"Sorry?" And that's all that comes up. Brilliant as always...

"Who was the one who broke your heart?"

He gave a weak smile. "How'd you guess?"

"You look like someone ripped your heart out and shattered it. And someone who needs his glass full." She waved at the bartender and he came over and took her order and was back a few seconds later with two drinks.

He laughed. "Yeah it was something like that..." He took another sip from the glass.

"They are an idiot for letting you slip through their fingers." She smiled leaning in closer to him. "Want to talk about it?"

He can tell by the way she is all but throwing herself onto him that she is flirting with him. Maybe if he was any other guy he would flirt a little back but what good would that do for him. She isn't the one he wanted

"Not really..."

"Aw come on..." She leans in closer and puts her hand on his shoulder all the while batting her eyes enough to make it seem like there is something in her eyes.

Carefully he pulls away from her to get up.

"I should go.."

"Aw no, stay. We could have a few more drinks and then maybe later we could go find a nice quiet hotel room where I can help you forget what's-her-face." She pauses to take a sip of her drink. "Now doesn't that sound?"

She started to play with the end of his sleeve while she waited for his answer. George was baffled that someone could be so obvious to his non-interest. He was pretty sure he wasn't send her mixed-signals. So why couldn't she take a hint?

"Harry." He says barely over a whisper.

"What was that sweety?" Her hands are starting to wander a little more. Now she was starting to piss him off. What was with this girl?

"Harry." He says firmly this time brushing off her unwanted touches. "'What's-her-name' you called her. Yeah well 'her' is actually a 'him' and his name is Harry and I don't want to forget him. Even if I did it sure as hell would not be with you! Fuck it's like you can't take a hint! I'm wasn't interested and instead of backing off like a decent human being you just kept touching and flirting."

Catching his breath looks around the bar and sees everyone watching him. He looks away and back at the girl, who thankfully looks ashamed of herself.

"Sorry." He puts some money on the bar and walks out into the chill night air.

He should probably head home. Hopefully Harry had left and Fred was asleep. He didn't feel up to seeing them together doing who knows what. Kissing probably.. He innerly winced at the thought.

He told Fred he could already see the two of them together. Of course I could. Every day dream for the past three years has been centered around the idea. Except in his head it was him with Harry and not his twin. Him, who got to kiss Harry. Him, who watched as Harry fell asleep in his arms knowing in the morning he would wake up to see the raven-haired beauty in his arms. Him, who Harry loved back...

A tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek. His breath got caught in his throat as he realized all he would never have to enjoy. His chance had slipped away but then again did he even have one in the first place.

He lost. And Fred won,

He didn't even know he was competing, that was Fred's advantage he guessed. He knew.

The rain poured down around him and he didn't even care that he was getting soaked. He already felt numb, so what was a little rain?

He stopped walking when he realized he was home. He looked at the door sadly, fearing what he would find if he opened it. Maybe he could stay at a hotel tonight...

He shakes his head knocking the thought out of his head. Unlocking the door silently then he walks inside; the house is silent. Thank Merlin!

Shrugging off his wet jacket and hanging it up, he makes it all the way inside. Still he doesn't see either of the ones he is trying to avoid. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The door to Fred's room was shut and there was light coming from under the door. Hopefully that meant Fred was inside.

A few more steps is all it takes to get to his room. Silently he casting a locking charm that would even keep Fred out until he was ready to deal with him.

Sleep. That's all he wants right now. He moves towards his bed ready to throw himself onto it when something moves. He freezes. Someone was in his bed.

"_Lumos."_

At first he doesn't see anything more then a large lump in his bed. A little more ruffling as whoever it is moves in their sleep. Thankfully they turn over in their sleep revealing their face to him.

His eyes widen in shock.

"Harry?" He gasps.

Why was Harry in _his_ bed?

* * *

**So sorry that this chapter took so long. But here it is! Yes I know I left it in a cliffhanger.**

**Did you enjoy it? Was it good enough?**

**Tell me what you think about it or follow it if you want to know when the next chapter is posted. I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon but I will make no promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

****I do not own Harry Potter but I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in the first chapters****

****Regardless it is still not mine****

****xXx****

****xX Previously Xx****

_"___Lumos."__

__At first he doesn't see anything more then a large lump in his bed. A little more ruffling as whoever it is moves in their sleep. Thankfully they turn over in their sleep revealing their face to him.__

__His eyes widen in shock.__

_"___Harry?" He gasps.__

__Why was Harry in his bed?__

****xXx****

More importantly where was his twin?

He goes to the next room over and sure enough Fred is asleep in his own bed. So where was he suppose to sleep if both bed are already occupied? If he went and slept in his bed with Harry he'd get to finally get as close to the boy as he'd dreamed... But he couldn't because Harry was Fred's and that wouldn't be right.

With a sigh he goes to fetch a blanket and pillow so he could sleep on the couch.

"Fred?" Came a voice behind him. He turned to see a very sleepy Harry standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He was rubbing his eyes and blinking sleepily... That was just too adorable that he wanted to just scoop up the small sleepy bundle and cuddle with him until he fell back asleep.

"No Harry."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Hey George."

"Hey Harry." He sat down on the couch ready to pass out as soon as Harry left him. Instead he feels the couch dip beside him.

"Why are you about to sleep on the couch?" Harry asked.

"You looked so comfortable that I didn't want to wake you."

"You could have joined me. Your bed is big enough." Harry had know idea how much George wanted to say yes... But he had to say no.

"It's alright Harry, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"Oh okay..." Harry got up and slowly wandered back into George's room closing the door behind him. George just sat there for a while staring at the closed door. But soon enough his tiredness caught up to him and he laid back and fell asleep.

****xXx****

The next morning George was the first one to wake but that might have something to do with the couch. He is stretching when Fred's door opens. Their eyes meet and Fred looks like he wants to say something but stops before a word escapes when Harry comes out of the room beside him.

"Morning." Harry yawned.

"Morning Harry." George says when Fred doesn't say anything.

"Hungry Harry?" Fred asks heading to the kitchen.

"Definitely, but let me actually help this time." Harry laughed.

"As long as you don't fall asleep on me again." Fred joked.

"I did not."

George watched on with longing at their easy exchange. He watched as Harry bumped into Fred playfully and his twin's eyes shined with happiness as he nudges Harry back. What they had seemed so easy and playful that it made George wonder how long had it really been going on.

He looked away and headed to his room because he didn't he could stand to see them both so happy without him.

****xXx****

"Is George okay?"

"No, he isn't." He replied honestly

"What's wrong?"

"The person he likes doesn't feel the same way. He was really devastated. I think he might of fell in love with them a little..." Fred watched Harry face change from sadness to confusion to anger.

"How could they not like him back?!" Harry seems

The emotions he just saw flash across his face were enough to confirm Fred's assumption. Harry was sad that George liked someone because it wasn't him (__even though he was__). Confusion; because he didn't think it possible that anyone wouldn't like George. And Anger; because how dare someone hurt George.

"Yeah he said they deserved better than him anyways. He just hoped they were happy and that was enough for him." Fred turned away slightly so Harry couldn't see the smile forming slightly on his lips. It was working.

"He could have anyone he wanted and he deserves to be happy too!" Harry looked so upset now and kept glancing at George's door. It looked like he really wanted to comfort his friend. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Okay. And I will keeping making this." Fred smiled. This was for the best.

Harry smiled and turned and headed to George's room. He paused in his actions and listened.

__A knock__. "George?"

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5...6 seconds pass before the door opens and Harry disappears inside.

One thing he never told his twin was that he too had feeling for the smaller boy. This was before George even told him about his own crush. Once his brother had confided in him about his feelings he knew that he could never pursue his own feelings without betraying his brother and that was one thing he could never do.

So he would put a smile on and pretend to be okay with this and eventually maybe he will believe it himself.

He would find someone else and he would still get to be friends will Harry and not lose his brother. That was the best case scenario for everyone. So that was what was best for him too, right?

No turning back now.

He brought his thoughts back to the food and started stirring again hoping that he didn't burn it.

****xXx****

(George's POV)

That was a lot worse then he thought. He promised himself he would just accept it and be happy for the two of them but seeing the two people in his life he cared for the most be so happy without him just broke his heart.

Was he really that replaceable?

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. What was he going to do? He was probably going to move out because somewhere down the line Harry will move in and then there would be no avoiding the pain of seeing them together.

He would have to leave. Maybe he should leave now, better sooner then putting it off until it would be awkward and difficult leave. He just needs to find a way to bring it up to Fred without him getting upset...

Maybe if he- __*knock* *knock*__

It's probably just Fred trying to talk again, but he really didn't feel up to having that conversation again. So he ignored the knocking.

"George?"

__Harry?__

He got up and went to open the door and sure enough Harry was waiting on the other side. He didn't know what the other wanted so he didn't know what to say. Instead he just moved aside leaving more then enough room for Harry to enter.

"You looked upset and I wanted to make sure you were okay.."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He replied.

"Yeah.." Harry looked like he wanted to say something else but was fighting himself. "I asked Fred about it.."

The confusion must of shown on his face because Harry continues.

"Fred said that you liked someone and you found out they didn't like you back." __Fred you bastard!__ "He also said that you might of actually feel in love with them a little..."

How could Fred betray him at this level?

"Harry... It doesn't matter anymore. It's over." George said as he sighed. "It was a lost cause."

"Don't say that! Did they even know how you felt?" Harry moved closer and laid his hand of George's knee trying what looked to George his best at comforting him. It was so like Harry to be so oblivious and still try to help.

"No.. I never got around to telling him." He looked back at Harry and let their eyes meet. "I would have told him how amazing he was. And beautiful, and oh Merlin was he ever beautiful. And somehow I would of built up to looking him in those gorgeous eyes of his and say that I was falling for him and I don't know how to stop."

He felt himself leaning in closer to Harry as he spoke. But he caught himself in time and broke their gaze.

"If you would of said that to them there is no way they would say no." Harry looked down at something and started to fiddle with it between his fingers. "I know I wouldn't."

It takes a few moments for George to realize what Harry had just told him. But when he does his eyes widen and he looks up at Harry, who is still looking down, at he can make out the faint tinge of pink colouring Harry's face.

Harry looks up slowly and turns even more red when he sees George looking at him.

"But that's just me." Harry gets up and moves towards the door. "And I'm a poor substitute for someone you actually like."

What did Harry just say? There was no way he felt the same way. Just no way. Right? Harry liked Fred, not him maybe he's just confused or got them mixed up.

No Harry has always been one of the few people who never got them mixed up. So he wouldn't now. And plus Fred had already told him it was a misunderstanding and there was nothing going on between them. So this was just about him and Harry.

The same Harry that he knew he was falling for. The same Harry who basically confessed to him. And the same Harry he was letting leave after he said that!

"Harry!"

Harry stopped just as his hand met the doorknob and he turned his head to look at George. The sadness was clear on his face as well as the heartache, and that just wouldn't do.

"You are amazing. And beautiful, and oh Merlin are ****you**** ever beautiful. And I don't know how to built up to looking you in those gorgeous eyes of yours. So I'm just going to say it. I am falling for you and I don't know how to stop."

His heart was beating out of his chest and he forgot how to breath so he holds his breath waiting for Harry to say anything.

"Me?" Harry asked disbelief written all over his face.

George took a step of faith and went closer to Harry and took Harry's hands in his.

"Yes Harry, you. It's always been you." Harry's disbelief turned into a smile and he pulls George closer so close that he can taste the others breath.

"So... What are you going to do about that?" Harry tilts his head slightly and blinks up at him slowly.

George lets out a small laugh. Who knew Harry could be cheeky? Well he hopes that now he will be able to get to know Harry better.

"This." And he closes the gap between them and finally gets to taste the lips he's dreamed about.

Harry moves his hands out of George's and to his neck instead. The kiss becomes more passionate and as much as he would love to explore this more he pulls away. Harry makes a sound of protest that was just too cute to ignore so placed a small kiss on his lips.

"We'll go slow, so neither of us can regret this." He puts his hand on Harry's cheek not wanting to let go of him yet.

He waits a minute before continuing because he didn't want to ruin the moment, but this needed to be said.

"And plus we need to talk about Fred."

****xX~*~Xx****

****I really hope you liked this chapter. So tell me what you think. I know it's short but it is sweet.****

****Did me like it? Hate it? Love it? ****

****Do you hate me for ending this chapter like that?****

****I wonder what they need to talk about concerning Fred. I guess you will just need to wait and find out!****


End file.
